A Time to Rest
by LaniAhava
Summary: After everything, two heirs who will one day lead their respective famiglias, who couldn't do anything right, finally be who they are: two awkward teenagers being teenagers. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own any KHR! or gaining any money from it for that matter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Time to Rest**

Two teenage boys were in a small park in Namimori, which was empty in exception of themselves. A brown haired boy was standing on his swing, contemplating. As for the red haired boy, he was sitting on his swing staring at his feet making circles on the sand.

"Enma...how can you keep going with so much going on when you once have anything?" Tsuna asked, rubbed his face against one of his arm holding on the chains of the swings.

He knows he would not be sleeping tonight because he must make up all the work he still had to do from being busy with the Representative battles. Once the high from being victorious on yet another impossible battle, Tsuna and everyone realized they were still students whose teachers wait for no one. So much homework and some people, aka Tsuna and Enma, are having problems in catching up.

Enma grips the chains of his swing tightly for a moment before loosen his hold, "...Don't know. Sometimes I still feel I'm not a good enough to be boss of my family."

Tsuna leans forward and then leans back, swinging in frustration, "Seriously! Why do I have to lead the whole Mafia?! I'm still fifteen, barely scraping by in my classes!"

Enma stills his feet for a moment, "Who knows...although we can enjoy a small moment with each other until Adelheid finds us and purify us to death."

Earlier, Reborn miraculously gave Tsuna the day off, only if he wasn't caught by Adelheid. She discovered his and Enma's sharp dropped grades and is not having them be failures and repeat the grade.

Tsuna's mouth twitched and leans over to see Enma drawing circles on the sand again, "You really hadn't had a break for a long time, huh?"

"I hadn't had many good things until I met you," Enma muttered. The red haired boy stills again, realizing he spoke out loud.

Tsuna's swing slows down next to him. Unsure how to break the awkward air between them, Tsuna tried to cough, acting nonchalant, "I guess it's better if we go look for something to do then."

"Like what?" Enma looks up curiously.

Tsuna frowns trying to think something or anything he wanted to do with his best friend.

 _Best friend…_

Excited, Tsuna jumps off the swing, stumbling on his landing. He stands in front of Enma and grins, "How about we play video games at my house?"

"I don't know..." Enma frowns. His fingers lingered on his phone, wondering if he should report now or later to Adelheid.

 _Maybe it was too soon_ , Tsuna felt himself panic. He probably scared off Enma. Why would anyone want to hang out with Dame-Tsuna?

"It's fine if you don't like it! You can choose something else you want to do instead. I wouldn't mind!" He steps back feeling his face burn.

Enma shakes his head, looking at him in surprise, "It's not that. Is just...I never played video games with anyone before."

Shock was what Tsuna was feeling at this confession. He looks down where Enma bowing his head.

Tsuna smiles softly, understanding the feeling, "Well you're in luck, I never played with anyone else before either. It will be fun to have someone to play video games with."

Enma looks up to see his best friend smile happily at him. Shaking his head in amusement, Enma stands up from his swing, "What about your friends? I thought you were close to them?"

Tsuna looks up at the afternoon sky, "We are, but we never had a chance to relax when battles were being fought every day and Reborn always making me train and blowing me up."

Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, Tsuna beams at Enma, "We can start now before something interrupts us."

For a moment, the earth flame wielder stares at the sky flame wielder before he smirks, "Then we better hurry. First one gets dibs on player one!"

Tsuna blinks and cries out in mock anger when Enma takes off running ahead of him, "No fair!"

Only laughter answered him.

* * *

The self-appointed president of the Liquidation committee gracefully jumped on the tree branch next to Tsunayoshi's bedroom window. Normally, she would have burst into the room and drag out Enma to purify him for worrying everyone. Then she caught a noise she rarely, if at all.

"Stop laughing Enma! How was I supposed to know that green potion thing was bad?!" She can hear a faint amusement within the indignant voice of the brown haired boy.

"You shouldn't have been too confident even if you were few inches from the finished line," snickers Enma.

She gives a small smile. Adelheid lightly jumps off the tree. The Liquidation committee president decided to give the two boys a few extra minutes before unleashing the worst punishment yet for worrying her and everyone.

 _Funny how many things I never do, I now do them almost without second thought._

"Oh, there you are Adelheid-chan!" Adelheid turns to see Tsunayoshi's mother waving her. The long dark haired girl nods in greeting.

"Don't be like that. Come inside until it's time for Enma-kun to go home with you. It's starting to get cold."

The dark haired young woman hesitated before nodding, "If it isn't too much trouble, ma'am."

She looked around the Sawada home and took a seat in the living room.

"I'll be right back with something warm. Any preference, Adelheid-chan?"

With a shake of her head, Adelheid responded without stopping to look around the homey room.

"I'll bring some hot chocolate then!"

Silence only broken by the humming of Nana Sawada and some laughter from upstairs, Adelheid subconsciously leans back on the soft, worn sofa.

"It's amazing how even after seeing better looking sights, this simple place gives any hard-feeling mafioso be at peace, don't you think Adelheid?" a squeaky voice spoke next to her. The young woman jumps up and summons her fans.

"Don't be dramatic," Reborn takes a long sip from his "Brutal, Evilest Sadistic Tutor in the World" mug.

Slowly, but deliberate, Adelheid took a seat across from the ex-Arcobaleno and greeted with a curt nod, "Reborn."

"You gave Loser Enma the day off too. Been a while since I had a slow day and it's boring," while Reborn wore his usual smirk, Adelheid felt a certain heaviness. Maybe even regret. Of pushing a boy who once had nothing because everyone else just took and took.

Then again, it could be her projecting.

There was a couple of thumps from upstairs before it was silent again. Then a familiar screech broke the silence. Adelheid casually took out her phone and put on vibrate, barely beating the incoming call from Enma.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"I'll let him think I am on a warpath, after all he didn't deemed to message me that he was coming here. Guess he's growing a backbone after all."

"I know what you mean," Reborn nods and smiles widely when Nana shows up with a tray of snacks and a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you, ma'am," Adelheid puts down her phone, after responding the quick text Enma just send.

"No worries, sweetie, just call me Mamma!" Nana beams, leaving Adelheid ducking her head in shyness.

Reborn snickers when they caught loud whispers from upstairs.

"They better enjoy their respite, after this is back to work or their laziness would be purified by me."

"Cookie?" Reborn offers.

"Thank you."

Next to Adelheid and ignored for the rest of the evening, her phone screen dimmed after the last text conversation was sent.

 _I know where you are. Have a sleepover or come back home to face my fans for purification_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: I couldn't resist, I had to write this one-shot. I wonder if anyone noticed anything special about Reborn's mug? (Tsuna bought it for him, leaving before catching his tutor being speechless). Until next story update,** LaniAhava **out!**


End file.
